B-Daman Fireblast - Episode 19
"An Uninvited Guest! Tripress!" is the eighth episode of the B-Daman Fireblast season. It first aired in two parts on June 16, 2013 and June 23, 2013 in Japan. Plot Part 1 Suddenly, an enormous phoenix-shaped island slowly rises from Crest Land's oceans. At AONA, Kamon Godai talks with his mother, Himiko concerning "Phoenix Battle Island". At a ship with Samuru's father, they have witnessed this new island forming. She believes it contains more information on the Legend of Crest Land, Spike=Phoenix and does remember "when the evil beast is awakened, a good thing shall revive from the deep". Himiko oversees Ruri's helicopter traveling to Kamon and Co. so she requests they investigate it. Their cell phone call ends and Kamon announces the news to everyone. Riki Ryugasaki, Byakuga Shiranui and Genta Ankokuji express interest in attending which is also what their B-Damans feel. Meanwhile in the Grand B-Master's headquarters, Ryoma Godai, Agent Dark and Novu Moru scan Phoenix Battle Island who also believe the Legendary B-Daman is somewhere there. With his two B-Damans, Ryoma informs them that he will enter the island while Novu raises suspicions. Back from the WBMA, Ruri is ready to take the B-Shots to the new island via her helicopter. Kamon, Riki, Byakuga, Genta will attend. Gogyo Godai states that while the five will be there, he will stay on Crest Land to spectate the battles already happening like Kagero Ogami versing Syumon Katsumiya in Meteor Bomber and Mitsuru Hachisuka against Samuru Shigami in DX Break Bomber 7. Hugo Hugo eagerly requests Kamon to accompany them and the latter accepts - Aona subsequently asks the same to which her father recommends. From the shadows, a mysterious green-haired boy with a peculiar B-Daman shoots a B-Da Marble into the waters. As this causes the others to find what just happened, the young boy secretly boards the helicopter with nobody knowing. Yet after not finding anything but rippling water, the B-Shots are now ready and raise their B-Damans into the air. Ruri's copter leaves as Gogyo hopes they find Spike=Phoenix before evil forces do. Novu meanwhile uses a radar that tracks Ruri's helicopter near the island. The copter is ever so near Phoenix Battle Island, but shockingly find another helicopter that already landed. This helicopter's cargo contains 15 Dragon Targets which swarm out and begin shooting the heroes' copter. As a result, Ruri informs Kamon and Co. that they must parachute out to successfully land on the island and be unharmed. They accept and grab their gear to board off as Kamon, Aona, Riki, Hugo, Byakuga and Genta activate their parachutes. Ruri does notice one remaining parachute but the boy who was secretly hiding dashes, taking the parachute and jumping off. Ruri retreats in her helicopter to avoid the Dragon Targets whilst Novu's radar also tracks the six who landed on different areas of Phoenix Battle Island. This reveals Ryoma, Dark and Novu were in the helicopter which released the Dragon Targets. Riki and Hugo walk together but the latter's Jet=Leohjya warns them of incoming danger. Riki's Rising=Dracyan also senses this as four Dragon Targets come towards them. They fire their B-Damans and destroy the Targets, allowing them to pass. Byakuga and Genta travel to an ancient battling structure and find the Grand B-Master on the opposite side. Ryoma's B-Damans emit a sinister voice and a black aura which intimidates them. The ancient structure then creates a Meteor Bomber field where the friends agree to battle Ryoma. On the other hand, Kamon and Aona find themselves in an ancient Power Push game. Kamon thinks the Canon Arm is the perfect Tune-Up Gear for this and creates Canon Drive=Garuburn. He fires a shot which pushes one of the pillars but another B-Dama on the opposite side pushes back on it. The boy from earlier plays a short note on his guitar and lands on the ground, revealing his name as Ryudo Tsunotsuki. Also searching for Spike=Phoenix, his B-Daman, Dyna=Tripress opens fire on Power Push. Kamon and Garuburn are determined to defeat this new B-Shot and succeed in fully pushing one pillar. Ryudo becomes irritated and creates additional fire to push another pillar - 2 for him. Kamon gets fired up with an eCharge to summon the Vermilion Bird of the South and shoots a flaming marble in Erupting Overdrive. Ryudo will not let this happen and activates Dyna=Tripress' own Emblem Charge to summon the green Triceratops which bests Kamon and Garuburn. Pushing 3 pillars scores Ryudo the win and a nearby door to which he bids farewell to his opponents and leaves. In their own battle, Byakuga crafts Buster Kreis=Raydra with Lightning Giga Flash while Genta makes Dash Gatling=Deathshell and Infinite Dark Inferno. Despite this, Ryoma uses his own Emblem Charge: "Double Phantom Omega" with Left=Starion and Right=Drake in the form of a "Twin Emblem Charge". Surprising the two, Ryoma's B-Damans release the blue pegasus and the black dragon which knock Byakuga and Genta away - providing the Grand B-Master with the upper hand. Byakuga and Genta get back up but Ryoma surprises them again by placing Stallion and Drake next to one-another, creating an aura of light to bestow them - also emitting a beacon of light. From the distance, Kamon and Aona see the beacon and run towards it. Major Events *Kamon and Co. enter Phoenix Battle Island to retrieve Spike=Phoenix. *Ryudo Tsunotsuki debuts with Dyna=Tripress, battling and defeating Kamon. *Byakuga and Genta fight Ryoma. *Ryoma begins creating Triple=Gillusion. *Ryoma defeats Byakuga and Genta. *Riki and Hugo challenge Ryoma in Meteor Bomber but lose. *Kamon challenges Ryoma to a Meteor Bomber match, and loses. *Ryoma acquires Ultimate Phoenix. *Ryudo causes Spike=Phoenix's B-Animal to leave the B-Daman, rendering Ultimate Phoenix useless. *Basara is revealed to be the person Ryudo calls his "big brother". *Ryoma is revealed to be under the full control of the Kirin, not having any free will at all. Characters B-Daman Featured B-Dabattles Trivia Video Gallery Preview Episode